Pokemon Legendary Adventures
by Beedrill Card Captor
Summary: Nuestro protagonista rick comienza su aventura junto a absol, y su amiga de la infacia decide acompañarlo mientras su otro amigo va por su cuenta
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Legendary Adventures**

Mi nombre es Rick, yo nací y crecí en Pueblo Fugaz en la región de Genha, Hoy empezare mi aventura como entrenador pokemon al igual que mis 2 mejores amigos y descubriré todos los secretos de los pokemon…

Un 15 de septiembre en una soleada mañana Rick estaba a punto de empezar su aventura como maestro pokemon junto a su amigo Absol

-Buenos días Absol, ¿cómo has dormido? –dijo entusiasmado-

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –Pregunto mientras se vestía con su chaqueta roja, pantalón de mezclilla y gorra roja con blanco-

Absol asintió entusiasmado

-Exacto, hoy empezaremos nuestra aventura, después de tanto tiempo esperando al fin podremos explorar toda la región de Genha y ganar todos los gimnasios- dijo con un ánimo muy grande –Ahora sígueme, ¡vamos a buscar a Megan y Blast!

Rick y Absol salieron rápido a buscar a sus amigos, Primero a Megan la cual vivía al lado de él y luego a Blast que vivía a las afueras del pueblo

-¡¿Chicos ya oyeron la noticia?!- dijo Rick casi gritando

-¿Cual noticia?- dijo Megan, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y de baja estatura

-Que la profesora Sakura ha vuelto, y está buscando ayudantes para completar la Pokedex y ayudarla en sus investigaciones- respondió Blast, el cual era un chico maduro y comúnmente callado, de cabello negro ojos castaños y estatura promedio

-¡Vallan a buscar a Swablu y Aaron!- Les respondió Rick rápidamente

Megan y Blast asintieron y una media hora después se reunieron afuera del laboratorio

-¡Estoy tan entusiasmada!- dijo Megan con una voz animada pero con claros nervios

Los 3 amigos entraron al laboratorio con sus pokemon al instante llego una mujer a atenderlos

-Buenas Tardes, en que puedo ayudarles- pregunto la mujer con prisa

-Buscamos a la profesora Sakura, ¿la ha visto?- le respondió Rick

-¡Claro!, soy yo, ¡la profesora Sakura!- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo

-¡Queríamos saber si nos puede dar una Pokedex para ayudarla con su trabajo profesora, y así empezar nuestro viaje como entrenadores!- Dijo Megan con mucho entusiasmo

-Claro, les daré una Pokedex pero…. Ya no tengo pokemon iniciales para ustedes, pero al parecer ya traen los suyos- dijo sorprendida la profesora

-Estos pokemon son nuestros amigos, cada uno de nosotros nos conocimos de manera distinta- respondió Rick alegre

-Hmmm…. Por cualquier cosa les daré 1 pokemon a cada uno, no son iniciales pero los ayudaran en su aventura- contesto en un tono muy alegre

Los 3 amigos siguieron a la profesora a una habitación grande con muchas pokeballs

-Estos pokemon fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores hace poco, espero que ustedes no hagan lo mismo- dijo al tiempo que agarraba tres pokemon y los liberaba de sus pokeballs

-Estos tres pokemon son Ralts, Houndour y Mareep, escojan al que quieran- les dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

\- ¡Yo quiero a ralts! ¡Es tan bonita!- Dijo Megan mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su nueva compañera

-Muy bien entonces yo elijo a Houndour- Dijo Blast después de pensarlo bien

-Pues yo me quedo con este tierno y pequeño Mareep- Dijo al finar Rick

-Muy bien tengan estas Pokedex, para que pueda checar su progreso y como van con sus pokemon solo llámenme- Les respondió la profesora mientras les entregaba los aparatos y los despedía

Los tres amigos caminaban a las afueras de la ciudad para despedirse y partir a su viaje como entrenadores

-Yo aún no sé qué quiero, tal vez participe en esos concursos de belleza pokemon, tienen lo que más me gusta, belleza y batallas- dijo Megan dudosa

-Yo quiero ser el campeón de la liga pokemon, el entrenador más fuerte de la región- dijo después Blast con mucha decisión

-Pues… yo creo que quiero ser un maestro pokemon, y atraparlos a todos- Añadió Rick muy animado

-Y ahora que lo pienso, no hemos batallado aun, ¿qué les parece si tenemos unas batallas antes de sepáranos?- dijo muy animado rick

Todos asintieron

-Primero quiero contra ti Rick- Dijo Blast al instante

Rick acepto y se prepararon para luchar

-Ve Absol, tu puedes contra el

-Hmmm si eliges a Absol yo usare a Aaron

-Absol usa ataque rápido

El ataque rápido golpea a Aaron pero no es muy eficaz

-Mi turno, Aaron usa Garra Metal

-¡Absol esquívalo!

Absol tarda en reaccionar y la Garra metal de Aaron lo golpea dejándolo muy dañado

-¡¿Absol estas bien?!

Absol asiente

-Muy bien, contraataca con persecución

-Aaron usa de nuevo Garra Metal

Los dos pokemon atacan a la vez y después de una nube de humo caen debilitados al mismo tiempo

-Buena batalla Blast- dijo animado Rick

-Pudo ser mejor- le respondió enojado

-¡Estuvo increíble esa batalla!, pero no quiero batallar aun, no quiero que lastimen a mi ralts y Swablu- dijo mientras se acercaba Megan

-Bueno, no perderé más tiempo, debo ir rápido al siguiente pueblo para obtener la medalla de gimnasio- Les dijo mientras se iba corriendo al bosque Resplandeciente

-Em…. Rick, a mí nunca me ha gustado viajar sola, ¿te podría acompañar en tu viaje?- Dijo en tono tímido con la cabeza para abajo

-Claro, como negarle eso a una amiga de la infancia- Respondió Rick con voz muy alegre

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Megan dando un salto y abrazándolo con mucha alegría

-Bueno, hay que adentrarnos al bosque y ver que aventuras nos esperan a lo largo de toda la región, ¡Vamos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Pokemon Legendary Adventures**

Nuestro protagonista está en el Bosque Resplandeciente junto a Megan y Absol, buscando la salida para llegar a Pueblo soleado

-¿Estás seguro de saber dónde estamos Rick?- dijo su compañera en un tono un poco desanimado por las continuas horas que llevaban caminando sin rumbo –Ya deberíamos de haber llegado si hubiéramos tomado el camino principal-  
-Se supone que aquí hay un atajo para llegar antes pero no se ve por ningún lado…- respondió a su hartada compañera

-Déjame ver ese mapa, conociéndote lo tienes al revés, como siempre has sido muy torpe- Exclamo en tonó burlón Megan

-¡Yo nunca he sido torpe!, ¡Siempre he sido muy- Decía al momento de caer por una zanja hacia un charco–Atento…..-

-Te lo dije, eres torpe, sin mi estuvieras muerto de hambre y más perdido de lo que estamos, debes dejar de ser tan terco- Dijo sermoneándolo

-¡Yo no soy terco!- Exclamo mientras se levantaba del charco y se comenzaba a quitar la playera mojada

\- ¡Q-que haces!- Grito sonrojada Megan

-¿Huh?, solo me cambio la camisa mojada  
-¡Pero no enfrente de mí!

-Ok, me voy a cambiar por allá- dijo mientras señalaba unos arbustos a unos 10 metros

Luego de unos 5 minutos, Rick volvió a donde Megan y continuaron caminando sin rumbo por el bosque.

-Sabes algo, tengo una mejor idea para saber a dónde vamos, ¡Ralts ve!- grito mientras sacaba a ralts de su pokebola- Usa confusión para levantar a Rick y que pueda ver el camino  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!  
-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas?- Exclamo con un tono burlón

-¡No!, está bien que me levante…

Después de que Ralts levantara a Rick y un largo lloriqueo en el aire, Rick alcanzo a ver un centro pokemon a lo lejos, y después de otro largo rato de tortura por parte de Megan Ralts bajo a Rick

-¡Jaja! ¡No creí que fueras tan miedoso!- Exclamaba a grandes carcajadas a tal punto que le faltara el aire Megan

-Ya deja de burlarte, vi un centro pokemon como a 2 kilómetros de aquí, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos acampar hoy- Dijo en un tono molesto

-Bueno, no quiero comer lo que tú cocines, ¡sabe a garbodor tu comida!

-Pues tal vez sepa a garbodor pero no se ve como tú por suerte!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Ven aquí que vas a llorar después de la paliza que te daré!

Mientras Rick y Megan pelean, vamos a ver cómo va Blast en su aventura…

-Aron y yo tenemos lazos muy fuertes, puede que nos hallas vencido, pero eso no importa. La próxima vez que te veamos seremos más fuertes y te derrotaremos

-Tienes potencial chico… ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Buscamos gente con cualidades como las tuyas, te entrenaremos y ayudaremos para vencer a todos y que derrotes a ese chico del que me hablaste

-¿Unirme al Team Mystic? Lo pensare

-Muy bien, dame tu número y te hablare en una semana para que me digas tu respuesta

-ok

Volvamos con Rick y Megan que después de una golpiza para Rick y otro largo viaje han llegado al centro pokemon del Bosque Resplandeciente

-Eres muy fuerte cuando se trata de golpear- dijo rick sobándose la cabeza que aún le dolía por las patadas y golpes de Megan

-¿Olvidas que estudie karate en el dijo de ciudad terrenal durante 2 veranos?- Dijo con la frente en alto

-Qué bonita pareja son- Dijo la enfermera Joy al fondo mientras se acercaba con sus pokemon

-¡No somos novios!- Gritaron ambos enojados y sonrojados

-Perdón por confundirme, es que como viajan juntos y se ven tan tiernos peleando a cada rato supuse que eran novios- dijo entre risas la enfermera

-Está bien…- dijeron los 2 a la vez

-Pero verán, como creí que eran novios y estamos escasos de habitaciones los puse en la misma habitación jaja- Dijo nerviosa la enfermera por miedo a que se enojaran con ella

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron a la par de nuevo

-Pues si no hay muchas habitaciones creo que será lo mejor…- dijo un poco sonrojado Rick

-Tienes razón, ni que fuéramos a dormir en la misma cama ¿cierto enfermera? jaja- dijo con nervios y miedo a que la enfermera respondiera lo contrario

-Pues verán… en esa habitación solo hay una cama jaja….

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono

-¡Yo debo volver al trabajo así que me voy!- mintió la enfermera la cual claramente tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo por ponerlos en la misma habitación y cama.

-Pues que se le va a hacer….- dijo Rick

-Tú dormirás en el suelo

-Per…

-¡En el suelo!- interrumpió Megan

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y combatir un rato partieron de nuevo al bosque

-Si siguen este camino llegaran a la cueva flameante, cruza debajo del Volcán Solar, cuando atraviesen la cueva llegaran a pueblo soleado donde está el primer gimnasio tipo fuego

-Gracias, Megan date prisa, ¡no quiero atrasarme más! ¡Ya quiero esa medalla!

-Ok, ya voy

Después de caminar 3 kilómetros con rumbo fijado al fin, nuestro protagonista se encontro con algo curioso en un lago pequeño…

-Megan, ven rápido, no te creerás o que acabo de encontrar…

-Que encontrast…

-¡Es un Feebas!-Interrumpió

-¡Que feo es ese pokemon!

Feebas se ofendió por el comentario de Megan y se sumergió en el agua

-¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? Discúlpate con Feebas

-Ok…-dijo un poco desanimada- ¿Feebas estás ahí? Quería pedirte disculpas, no fue mi intención ofenderte

Feebas salto del agua y salto sobre Megan alegre, a consecuencia las pokeballs de Megan salieron volando y una capturo a Feebas

-¡No! ¡Yo no te quería capturar! - Grito Megan

-Bueno, ahora que esta capturado ¿por qué no lo sacas de su pokeball?

-Está bien- Con actitud triste y poco animo saco a Feebas de su pokeball- ¿contento?

-Ahora déjame ver a Feebas…- Dijo rick mientras levanto y examino a Feebas- ¡Si justo lo que necesitaba!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu solo observa… -dijo a la vez que le daba un caramelo a Feebas.

-¡Esa es la luz de la evolución!

-Por supuesto, le di un caramelo raro a Feebas y ahora evoluciona, para que no digas que nunca he hecho nada por ti

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras Feebas evoluciono a Milotic

-¡Que hermosa es!

-Tu Feebas tenía todo lo que requería para evolucionar y con el caramelo raro te he ayudado a hacerlo más rápido, ahora podrás concursar como coordinadora pokemon

-¡Gracias!

-Ahora sigamos estamos a 1 día de llegar a la cueva Flameante.

Este fic continuara :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Legendary Adventures**

En el capítulo anterior Megan y Rick se perdieron en el bosque y llegaron a un centro pokemon en el Bosque Fugaz mientras a Blast le ofrecían un puesto el Team Mystic, ahora Rick y Megan se dirigen a la Cueva Flameante

-La cueva está más lejos de lo que creía

-O tal vez te perdiste de nuevo Rick,- dijo Megan en un tono con un poco de ironía

-¡Que yo no me pierdo!

-Solo te recuerdo que llevamos caminando una semana cuando deberíamos haber llegado en un día…- recordó Megan

-¡Mira! Ese señor tal vez nos diga donde estamos

-Bueno, preguntémosle

Caminaron unos 50 metros y se encontraron frente a frente con un señor de aproximadamente 50 años cabello gris, un musculoso y con un uniforme extraño

-¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos reclutas, ¡Apúrense que llegan tarde, sigan ese camino!

-Per…-Trataban de decir al mismo tiempo

-¡Rápido!

-¿Qué es esto Megan?- susurro Rick

-Mira, ¿no es ese Blast?

A unos 10 metros en una explanada de concreto que media aproximadamente 100x100m2 había varios chicos y chicas, entre ellos estaba Blast con su Aron

-Preguntémosle que es esto

-¡No!- susurro

-¿Por qué?

-Puede que estos tipos sean reclutas nuevos del Team Mystic…

-¿Que es el Team Mystic?

-¿Tan distraído eres Rick? El Team Mystic es una organización de villanos que trata de capturar a todos los pokemon legendarios de la región para ser invencibles

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Lo vi en la televisión

Un chico y una chica con el mismo uniforme que el señor de antes observaron que Rick y Megan estaban atrás platicando y se acercaron a ellos

-¿Ustedes son parte de los nuevo reclutas no?- Dijo el chico

-Ehm…. ¡Sí!- dijo nerviosa Megan

-Bueno ve a la formación con tu noviecito para que podamos empezar

-¡No somos novios!- Dijeron al unísono Megan y Rick

-¿No? Pues debería por que parecen...- Respondió la chica

Los miembros de Team Mystic se alejaron y Rick y Megan se escabulleron de ahí para volver al camino

-¿Qué haría Blast ahí?

-No sé pero nada bueno debe ser- Respondió Megan

-Bueno, hay que alejarnos lo más que podamos de aquí

Al caer la noche Megan y Rick hicieron una fogata y prepararon sus sacos de dormir

-Se me hace raro que cada vez se vean menos pokemon salvajes, también entrenadores

-El Team Mystic se está apoderando poco a poco de la región, Alguien tiene que detenerlos, podríamos intentar intervenir alguna vez en sus planes- respondió Megan

-Deberíamos intentarlo

Al amanecer recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la Cueva Flameante, después de tardar 30 minutos en atravesarla con un calor de 38º grados

-¡Al fin llegamos!

-Vamos a algún hotel que este cerca, me quiero bañar- dijo Megan

Buscaron un rato pero por fin encontraron un hotel y entraron

-¿Disculpe señor, nos puede dar una habitación?- Pregunto Rick

-Claro, cada habitación cuesta 500

-¡¿Que?!- Gritaron al unísono

-Yo tengo 200…

-Y yo 300…-Dijo Rick

-Entonces una habitación para los dos, denme su dinero y los llevare a su habitación

-Está bien…- dijeron al unísono de nuevo

Y así hicieron, le dieron su dinero y los guio a su habitación

-Bueno, yo iré a combatir un rato abajo

-Yo me bañare- respondió Megan

Rick bajo y se encontró con una entrenadora que le pareció curiosa, usaba una blusa color vino con un short negro y una bufanda blanca, tenía cabello rubio y era estatura promedio por lo que decidió retarla

-¡Hey!- Le grito

La chica volteo a ver a Rick como analizándolo

-¿Quieres una batalla?

-Está bien

-¡Ve Absol!

-¿Así que tienes un Absol eh? En ese caso…. ¡Ve Lucario!

-Absol usa premonición

-Lucario usa ataque óseo- Digo la chica misterioso mientras Lucario parecía saber qué movimiento usar

-Usa cuchillada para defenderte de ataque óseo

Absol se defendió y se creó una nube de humo

-Absol busca a Lucario y usa mordisco- Absol hizo eso pero no encontró nada, en unos instantes salió de la tierra y golpeo con excavar a Absol dejándolo muy débil

-Lucario usa esfera aural

-Absol usa ataque rápido- Absol golpeo a Lucario haciéndole un daño considerable seguido de una premonición, pero Lucario aguanto al final y derroto a Absol

-Eres un buen entrenador, pero no lo suficiente, por cierto mi nombre es Stacy, me gusto tu forma de batallar pero te hace falta mejorar

-¿Me podrías ayudar a entrenar?

-¡Claro! Será como una cita- dijo entre risas Stacy

-¡Pues vamos!

Por otro lado Megan ya salió de la ducha y se arregló para bajar a ver las batallas de Rick

-¿Donde esta ese chico?

-¿Buscas al chico que te acompañaba?- Dijo el recepcionista

-Sí, ¿lo ha visto?

-Salió a un entrenamiento con una chica cerca de las afueras de la ciudad

-Lo iré a buscar

-Yo digo que te apures antes de que te bajen el novio

-¡No es mi novio!- Dijo enojada y con un ligero sonrojo

Por otro lado volvamos a donde esta Blast que después del día de capacitación del Team Mystic se ha convertido oficialmente en un miembro…

-Se supone que el pokemon legendario Entei debería estar en esta zona- dijo el mismo hombre que se había llevado a Rick y Megan en la tarde al campamento del Team Mystic

-Tal vez este al otro lado del volcán, cerca del pueblo- Dijo Blast –Puede que no se acerque al pueblo Anubis, pero si nos vio tal vez quiso huir

-¡No contradigas al comandante! Seguiremos buscando aquí y punto

-Ok…

Volvamos con Rick que ya en las afueras de la ciudad está entrenando con Stacy y su Lucario

-Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que hace mucho tiempo encontraste esta piedra llamada Lucarionita y que con esa piedra activadora, tu pokemon sobrepasa la evolución y Mega evoluciona?

-Sí, y tengo otras 2 piedras activadoras, si me prometes ayudarme a derrotar al Team Mystic se las daré a ti y a tu amiga

-¿Y las mega piedras?

-Esas deberán buscarlas ustedes

-Entonces está bien te ayudare

Después de que Stacy le diera las piedras escucharon un ruido extraño en los arbusto y se asomaron…

-¡Es Entei!- gritaron al unisono


End file.
